An Awkward Situation
by Jules713
Summary: She fell asleep on his shoulder, then her head fell into his lap. He realized he was caught in a very awkward situation. But she looked so vulnerable...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

A/N: I was going to make this into one of those you-pick-the-pairing, but decided I'd rather do a sweet, short cannon!couple.

**An Awkward Situation**

**by: jules713**

_She fell asleep on his shoulder, then her head fell into his lap. He realized he was caught in a very awkward situation. But she looked so vulnerable..._

She had fallen asleep on his shoulder over a half hour ago. He had noticed only a couple minutes after she had, but ignoring the little bit of numbness in his shoulder, he had continued reading.

His shoulder was in horrible pain. But he just couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Leaning back into the velvet couch, he adjusted his shoulder so her head was on top of it, not to the side of it. Sighing with relief, he turned a page. She stirred, shivering and moaning quietly. He figured that she wasn't that comfortable. He moved a little to the left. Her head fell in his lap. He nearly jumped up from the shock of it, but remembered that her head was on his lap and broken necks took a while to heal. He realized he now was in an awkward situation.

A very awkward situation.

In her sleep, she had flung one arm over head and her legs over the leg of the couch. She was laying down on the couch. With her head in his lap. He wondered if she could breathe.

'She must be comfortable,' he thought to himself, trying to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. He tried to shift so her head was resting on the couch, but as he did so, her head followed. He nearly squealed as she moved the hand that was over her head to the top of his knee. He thought about waking her up, then saw her red hair fanned out over his knees, felt her warmth against him, smelt the aroma coming from her skin, and knew he'd go through years of numbness just to have her sleep next to him.

Once again, she rolled in her sleep, this time she was facing him, her head near his bellybutton. He leaned down to inhale the scent of her hair and got a few strands up his nose. He pinched his nose as a sneeze came on. That would most definitely wake her up, her head bouncing quickly up, then down.

The stiffness in his shoulders came a few minutes later. The upright position he was in was by no means comfortable at all. He moved them from the right to the left a little and leaned back a little more in the couch. She moved her head once more. She was now facing upwards, on her back. He leaned over and looked at the curve of her perfect nose and jaw. The lines near her mouth and eyes, the pucker of her lips. He heard the breath coming out of her nose steadily.

He also saw how vulnerable she looked. How beautiful she was. And he felt himself falling in love even more with her. He sat back a little more and watched her as she slept; her chest rising and falling with each breath. The smile on her face. Her hair fanned all around her.

Even though he was stuff and sore, he sat perfectly still just to look at this little glimpse of heaven right in front of him.

What seemed like ages later, but was really only an hour or two, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, dazed and confused.

"Evans," he greeted softly, his eyes not moving from her face. She sat up slowly, moving her legs off the couch and onto the floor. She blinked her green eyes at him sleepily. "You fell asleep." He told her and she looked from his lap to his face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him, a little puzzled as to how she'd fallen asleep in his lap.

He shrugged at her. "You were talking about how tired you've been and I overheard. And when you fell asleep, you looked so peaceful."

Lily gave him a soft smile as she stood up. "Thank you, James." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading toward the girl's staircase.

James Potter stood up then, a beaming smile on his face, all stiffness forgotten.

"She gave me a kiss," he murmured to himself jubilantly. "And she called me James!"

He felt like bursting out of his shoes, running and telling the world that he was in love.

But for now, he'll just settle with the image of Lily Evans perfect, beautiful head in his lap.

What started out as a very awkward situation turned out to be one of the best few hours James Potter has ever had.

A/N: Just a mini ficlet. Please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
